Mating season
by Mangaka Shuzen
Summary: Most teenage boys get horny over girls mostly due to the fact that they have hit puberty and have raging hormones. But teenage boys aren't the only ones with problems. Dragon slayers too have their animalistic side.
1. Chapter 1

Her hips swayed in front of him, drawing his unconscious attention. He licked his lips as she strolled to the mission board. He was a dragon on the search for a mate, and he hoped he found her. The round curves on her body screamed out to him, and her blond hair did nothing but complement her figure. He swept out of the room in a gust of wind, escaping the urge of pouncing on her; he did not want to hurt her, he wanted her to have a choice.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

She scanned around the guild, job request at hand. She was looking for the dragon slayer, hoping to go on another mission with him. Whenever she was around him, she would feel safe, at peace, and he would save her no matter what. Nowadays, her heart would beat rapidly and her hands would sweat continuously. Perhaps she was falling in love with the idiot dragon, perhaps. She had never felt that way about anyone before, so she did not know what on earth was going on. However, she did know that the dragon slayers were acting wierd. Every one, that is, except Wendy. The dragon slayers were moody and stiff, and seemed to be in the habit of avoiding females. In fact, she had not seen Natsu hanging in her house for a long while now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clicking her keys in place, she entered her place of refuge and inhaled the scent of home. Sensing someone near, her head shot to her bed, only to find the pink haired dragon slayer slumped on the bed, deep in slumber. Smiling silently to herself, she walked over, about to wake him up and reprimand him. He looked so peaceful and handsome here...wait what? Since when did she think of the idiot Mage as handsome? Damn...

"...cy" Natsu mumbled. Awww. He sleep talks, how cute. CUTE? She bent her head in to hear what he was saying.

"Lucy... I...in love ...ith ...you" Her face reddened. He was in love with her? Natsu's eyes shot open and he sat up instantly. He stared at her in panic, pondering for a moment what had happened. "I didn't just say that out loud, did I?"

"Yes you did." She replied, blushing deeply. "Did...did you mean it? Or were you talking shit?"

Natsu hesitated for a long while, thinking hard. "I..." He inhaled deeply, "I meant it." He voiced out honestly. "I'm in love with you..." He paused again, stringing his words together. "Do you love me?"

"M...maybe?" She stuttered. It was unlike Natsu to stutter and pause when he spoke. He never took note of what the other person might have felt. He was straightforward and terse. In this instance however, he seemed to choose his words carefully, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her.

"Hey Luce, you've been my best friend for the past 3 years, you were the first person I brought to Fairytail, you have always been in my team, so...in a lot of ways, you're a precious part of my life. So…... (I don't know how to say this) will you be one more part of my life? In other words...will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy was taken aback. She had never had a boyfriend, and had no experience in these sorts of situations.

"Don't be nervous Luce, I can hear your heartbeat." he grinned. "So wadya' say? Will you give me a shot and be my girl? I promise that I will protect you with my life and skin anyone who hurts you. I can't promise no secrets, just none against you, your love ones or our relationship, kay? What dya' say?"

Lucy pondered on the longest emotional speech that Natsu had ever given. Natsu had always kept his promises, and he did know how to treat a lady...sometimes that is. But the most important part was that every time she was around Natsu, she felt like she belonged there, as if she was fated to be right by his side. She had never felt that way about someone before. Perhaps it was worth a try, and she was sure, he would not leave her. She knew that companions were like his fingers, irreplaceable no matter what, and losing them was equivalant to ripping a piece out of his heart.

"Ok Natsu Dragneel, I will." she managed to say, before she was embraced in warm arms. She looked into Natsu's caring and loving eyes, before his slim lips locked onto her soft ones. She wrapped her arms around his pink haired head as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. His tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. She shivered and willingly oblidged, separating her lips to allow his tongue to dive in, feeling every aspect of her mouth. Dutifully, she entwined her tongue in as well, wrestling over an unknown prize. She moaned when he sucked at her tongue which was licking his teeth, going over and over his fangs. They broke apart for oxygen, but Lucy still did not like it.

"...em Luce, I gotta tell you something.."

"What, Natsu?" Lucy asked impatiently. She missed their kiss, and wanted more.

"Well, you see, I'm sure you've noticed the dragon slayers have been acting weird right? Well...to add on why I was so sudden with telling you I wanted a relationship..." Lucy perked up, suddenly interested. "It's mating season."

Lucy smiled. "Animal side, eh?"

"Yep. And Wendy hasn't reached puberty yet, so it doesn't count." He sighed in relief as she understood. He held up his thumb and index finger. "I was this close to jumping on you and raping you, that's why you haven't seen much of me around."

"Then why didn't you?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

He sighed. "I didn't wanna hurt you."

She beamed. Natsu had gotten over his animal side to keep her safe. "So you asked me to be your girlfriend because you wanted me to be your mate, but you wanted it to be decent too."

"One of the reasons." He managed to mutter, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Good enough for me." she replied, taking his head into her arms before locking lips with him again. If he was going through the trouble for her, it showed that he cared for her and was willing to do anything for her. She broke the kiss before changing her position. She wrapped her legs around Natsu, who sat crossed-legged. Her arms hugged Natsu's neck before she resumed kissing him. His hands trailed down her back, before gripping onto the sides of her spaghetti strapped tank and tugging it upwards. She lifted her arms up, letting him remove the piece of clothing, revealing her large breasts, restrained by her bra. Natsu wasted no time in removing the undergarment, leaving her in her skirt. Natsu gaped at the gorgeous site of his girlfriend in nothing but a mini skirt. Seeing this, Lucy covered her chest in embarrassment, but Natsu's strong hands pulled at her wrists, tugging them away and succeeding.

"Watcha do that for, Luce?" Natsu asked quizzically.

"It...it's em...embarrassing! I'm almost completely naked in front of you..." she replied, blushing hard and still resisting.

"Awww... Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful! In fact, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you! Ok, how about this then," Natsu grinned wolfishly and backed away, much to Lucy's disappointment, but he climbed back onto the bed in only his boxers, with his erect member protruding, but not in view yet.

Lucy blushed but removed her hands from her chest, putting it into full view, while SHE observed Natsu. His muscular body was neither too big nor too small. His eyes stared at her naked body with a playful yet animalistic gaze, and his signature grin plastered on his face. He reached out and laid her on the bed, before he used to hands to massage her breasts, gaining a moan from her. He rubbed them up and down and in ways she had not imagined.

He suddenly squeezed them tightly, allowing a gasp to escape her lips. He continued to tighten his grip on her breast and she moaned with her back arching like a cat's, only in the opposite direction. His hands slowly slipped upwards and soon reached her nipples and he promptly pinched them, causing them to harden and erect. Lucy yelped and gripped the sheets tightly. She could feel her panties getting wetter and wetter the more Natsu touched her. She loved his touch and wanted more than just his pleasurable teasing.

Without warning, he buried his face into the valley in between her mounds, causing her to yelp out with pleasure. He then slowly released his tongue, oh his naughty, naughty tongue, and licked her breasts, then heading to the left. She moaned out with clenched teeth as Natsu claimed her nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking at it. At the same time, he used his right hand to massage the neglected breast, pinching and tugging at her pink nipple. The blond, in turn, continued to groan and moan, yelping out at the appropriate times. Hearing her expressions, the dragon slayer could not help but chuckle.

"You sound so cute Luce, I could listen to you forever." Upon hearing this, the Stallar Spirit Mage blushed a red deeper than a tomato's. As Natsu resumed his service, Lucy bit her lip in attempt to refrain from producing anymore noises. Natsu caught her intention and grunted in disapproval, immediately started tugging and biting harder than ever. He pinched both nipples and shook her massive breasts hard by them, before squeezing them together and clamping his teeth down on both of her round peaks at the same time. Her voice had been gradually getting louder suddenly hitched at this point.

"Na...Natsu! eeeAAH!" She screamed as she came in her panties.

"Whoa Luce, you came when I haven't even touched your pussy…" She could feel Natsu's smirk on her breast, even as she clenched her eyes shut and covered her flushed face with her hands.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" Natsu had stopped her breast treatment.

"I love you" She peeked out of her hands only to see Natsu's loving gaze staring straight into her brown milky eyes. Nothing in his eyes was perverted or insane, only caring and loving eyes. He gently removed her hands and placed them by her side carefully. He then wrapped his arms around her smooth back, all this while still staring into her eyes, not any other part, namely her breasts, but her eyes. "I love you too. So much so you wouldn't be able to imagine."

Then he caught her lips in a kiss, full of passion and fire. Fire, exactly what he was made of. Fire, love and other things she did not comprehend. Their tongues played and wrestled again, and Natsu broke off again, receiving a pout from Lucy. It quickly disappeared, though, when Natsu slipped his thumbs into the side of her skirt, and slowly pulling it down together with her thing, torturing her with his speed. Finally, the garment was removed, revealing the stellar spirit Mage in her naked glory and her sticky groin. This time, she wasted no time in being embarrassed, and instead propped herself up on her hands, before leaning towards Natsu and kissing him, and then, in one swift motion, removed his boxers. They sat there in the bed, staring at each other, admiring each others bodies. For the third time, Natsu caressed her back and placed her on the bed, following that, he split her legs, and stared at her folds, and her blond pubic hair.

"You are soaking wet, Luce. Heck, you're literally making a puddle on your bed! I'm going to have to clean you up!" He growled sexily, turning her on more than ever.

"Please do," She replied seductively, "my awesome drago-AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as he engulfed her pussy with his tongue, and he started to eat out of it. His tongue slid up and down her pussy lips, and it found the tiny pink nub that everyone talked about, and promptly bit it, gaining yet another yelp from Lucy.

"Natsu... I ... I want..." she panted and moaned, turning him on more than ever. He decided to play a little game with her. Without warning, he slid a finger in, sending ripples through the blond's body, causing her to scream from the extreme pleasure.

"What Luce? Whatcha want?" He teased, wriggling his finger within her vaginal walls, causing an uncomfortable moan to escape her lips.

"I want... I ne...need AAAAAAHH!" She let out a cry as his finger hooked and rubbed against her sweet spot, sending shivers down her back. "I wa...want your co...*blush*cock Natsu, in my pu...pussy."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as Natsu grinned against her pussy, before removing his head and leaning on top of her. Slowly, torturously, he slid his rock hard boner into her pussy, as she cried out long. Suddenly, he reached her hymen and realisation hit his mind.

Eyes still squeezed shut; Lucy felt Natsu hit the barrier in her. Feeling something soft and thick on top of her lips, she placed her mouth over it when Natsu told her, "bite this". Natsu pulled out almost completely, before plunging his full length right back in again, breaking through her hymen. Lucy screamed into Natsu's ear and bit down on what was in her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed like tomorrow would never come, and eventually she calmed down, panting and moaning. Tasting liquid in her mouth, she managed to draw her attention back only to realise that it was blood. Shock ran through her mind as she opened her eyes to see Natsu's bloodied shoulder in front of her face. His sweaty and pained face grinned at her when she turned his way, and he leaned forward to lick the tears off her face.

"Pain gone?" He asked. She nodded slowly, leaning forward to return the favour his shoulder clean of the blood while adjusting to the size of his penis.

Waiting for Lucy's permission to continue, Natsu enjoyed the sensation of her tongue on his shoulder. Lucy's face was the cutest when her small and slim tongue lapped over his injury, and he could look at her face forever, and still beg for more. The blond in question felt the pain subside and she wrapped her legs around his back and bucked her hips, signalling that she was ready.

Receiving the message, he pulled out almost completely, before plunging right back in with all his might, making Lucy cry out, not from pain but from the pleasure. Natsu continued to piston in and out of her pussy, while talking dirty into her ear.

"Your pussy is really tight Luce, and you are really wet. Your sounds turn me on, so much so I want to slam you against a wall and fuck you senseless. Would you like that Luce? Me slamming my hips into your ass, fucking you like there were no tomorrow?" Lucy had no idea where he had learned to talk so dirty, but she was too overwhelmed in pleasure, she was screaming and yelping out, she had no time to concentrate. She nodded her head and Natsu grinned again. "Sure."

He pulled out completely, simultaneously flipping her onto her hands and knees, then lifting her up via her thighs, putting the both of them into the wheel barrel position.

"Always wanted to be stronger, eh? How about we train your arms first?" Natsu grinned wolfishly, shoving his dick right back where it belonged. Lucy screamed out as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body. Her arms threatened to give way, but she held on, about the only thing she could do. A trail of saliva leaked down the side of her mouth as Natsu's hip slammed her from behind, her eyes squeezed shut, as she tried to absorb all the pleasure in vain.

"Na...Natsu..." She moaned.

"Hnn?" Came his strained reply.

"I...I want you to cum inside me..." She mumbled through gritted teeth. Immediately, Natsu complied, letting go of her while pulling out, twisting her back to her front and plunged back in again in record time. Lucy screamed yet again and wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his hips. Natsu watched while fucking her. Her large boulders of breasts rolled up and down her chest while her face was painted in a shade of red. His dick throbbed and her pussy walls tightened even more than it already was, allowing their respective partners know about their closeness to climaxing.

With one final thrust, both of them climaxed together. Natsu exploded in Lucy and his juices mixed with hers, some spilling out of her pussy, but who cares. Lucy's voice hitched and she dug her nails into Natsu's back, while his fangs grew and magic danced around it. He plunged his teeth right down onto her neck, but instead of drawing blood, his magic pushed it's way into her body and she felt nothing more than pleasure and warmth. Her wound then formed a circle and within it a sign of fire.

Natsu flipped her to be on top as not to squish he senseless, and she lay on top of him, both of them heaving for breath, yet very comfortable with their position.

"Natsu..." Lucy groaned groggily.

"Hnn?" He replied.

"Always… _Always_ be by my side, and make sure I am by yours. Even if anyone else from the guild is there, I want to be by your side. Rain...rain or shine, in...in hell or high-water..." she trailed off, sleep threatening to take over.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Came his reply. He wasn't sure if Lucy heard his reply, but he heard a grunt, and assumed so.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy mumbled contentedly in her sleep. Natsu pulled the quilt over their naked bodies, lifting her head from his muscular chest and kissing her forehead.

"I love you lots too." He mumbled in kind, before slipping deep into slumber, dreaming of dragons and princesses, who were their brides instead of victims like the traditional stories. He dream of a blond princess sitting at the snout of a pink scaled flying dragon, sound asleep. She wasn't afraid to fall off. The dragon wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't let go.

**A/N: Yo peoples, originally a Fairytail one shot, but dunno whether I should continue with a second chapter or not. Please review! I know that I haven't been entirely loyal with my other story either, and I'm getting a bad feeling about an OC of mine having sex with an actual character. It just seems weird rite? So please tell me what you think about both stories. I worked really hard on this one!**

**Shuzen-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are really mean, you know that, pressuring and guilting me into rushing this chapter off. Nah:D I'm just kidding, I love your reviews, and for your information, I do **_**not **_**have the money nor the resources to send you guys blood for the blood loss you guys claim you have :D And male readers, please do not train your arm too much, if you know what I mean :D **

**On another note, this is a mainly NaLu fic, so this chapter is NaLu, but next will be LevyGajille. I cross my heart and hope to die….actually I don't. But that's besides the point :D so have fun and Review!...guys, the arm…..**

Natsu opened his eyes to find that his dream had been fulfilled. Sleeping on his chest, blanket draped over her, was his blond princess. _His_ princess. Lucy. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her breasts were squeezed against her chest and his, making her all the more desirable. Natsu listened as she breathed evenly, watching her cute face smile contentedly at her warmth source. They had finally made love. He wrapped his arms around her before closing his eyes, feigning sleep.

Lucy reluctantly dragged he eyes open to allow the sunlight into her vision. Her body ached in areas she had never known could ache, but she was still happy considering where she was. She was in Natsu's warm grasp, her lover's hug, and her arms embraced Natsu's neck, but she was not getting smothered, and neither did Natsu seem to mind. She hugged him tighter and nuzzled her face deeper into his neck, forehead brushing against his pink hair, before deeply inhaling his wonderful scent of the forest and fire.

Before she could exhale, her covers were thrown off her body, leaving her completely bare. A large hand came down and slapped her buttocks, causing her to instinctively scream and cling to Natsu's neck for dear life.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Her eyes still squeezed shut, she continued to scream like the world was ending, until she felt the surface she was lying on rumble. Lucy stopped screaming and peeked out of her eyelids to see a tearful Natsu howling with laughter.

"Natsu! That's not funny!" She chided, drawing her arm out and punching him in the shoulder.

"Awake now, my princess?" Natsu asked, giving his signature grin. Lucy's heart melted, but she pouted childishly.

"Wasn't there a better way to wake me up?" she grumbled softly. He smiled and rubbed her bum softly.

"Obviously, but I just thought your ass was a little too comfortable." She whined while he pushed himself and her up. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked down at her crotch. "Shit Luce! You're bleeding! Did someone hurt you?"

"You idiot, that's just dried up blood from last night." She explained, ruffling his pink hair to calm him down. Catching the confused gaze from Natsu, she explained further. "We had sex remember? You broke my hymen, taking my virginity."

"You bleed when you have sex? You're weird Luce." He grinned again. "But I love you for that."

"You nut!" She slapped his shoulder. "That was my first time! It won't bleed again."

"First time?" He questioned, catching her lips with his. "I thought a hot chick like you woulda had sex a long time ago." She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck again before he casually slipped his tongue into her mouth, as she did likewise. He broke off before their love fest could carry on further.

"I've got something for you." He said, reaching down to his trousers which were on the floor and pulled out a bowl and a container with bright golden powder. How he managed to contain the bowl in those loose pants remained a mystery. "Open up your hands, Luce."

She obeyed and placed her hands in front of him. Placing the bowl underneath her outstretched palms, he opened the container and poured it's contents into her hands. The powder seeped through the gaps in between her fingers and palms, but all fell neatly into the bowl.

"There are times, Luce, when things precious to you slip through your fingers. You may feel like you are loosing them. Put your palms together and weave your fingers together." She obeyed yet again, putting her hands together as if she were praying. He poked his finger into the top of her combined clenched fist, making a hole, simultaneously pouring the contents of the bowl right back in, filling up her fist with the gold powder.

"I will be there for you, Luce. I will help you to hold your precious things together," he wrapped his hands around hers. As soon as his hands were firmly wrapped around hers, flames erupted from the connection and engulfed both their hands. Lucy immediately tried to pull back, but Natsu held her firmly, saying, "Don't worry Luce, my magic can't affect you. The mark on your neck shows that you're my mate, and because of that, I can't hurt you."

She heaved a sigh of relief before looking at Natsu's face again. His visage was scrunched in pure concentration and he was sweating from the immense effort he was putting in. His eyebrows knitted together in focus and his eyes were shut tight. The flames turned from yellow to red, to blue, to white. Lucy's mind registered that it was much hotter than anything that she had ever felt in her life, but she did not experience pain or burn. Eventually, the flames died down and Natsu hunched forward in exhaustion, panting from the effort.

Soon, he straightened up and smiled at her, sending blood rushing to her face. "I will help you hold on to your precious things, so please, please, hold on to my heart." Her eyes widened in amazement as he pulled open her hands to show a gold heart necklace. She plucked it out of her hands, turning it to see the symbol of fire on one side, and the initials 'NxL' on the other. "The molding and crafting it to detail was the hardest part." He explained as he grinned triumphantly. "It will never corrode, get damaged by anything other than a magic powerful than mine, unless I get kil-mmph!"

He was interrupted as she crashed her lips down upon his and her arms and legs wrapping around his entire being. She closed her tearful eyes and he followed in suit, soon resting his hands on her back. They spread their lips together and forcefully invaded each other's mouths with their tongues, engaging in a love war. Lucy moaned as Natsu sucked on her tongue, while she continued the previous night's exploration of his mouth. They eventually, reluctantly, separated for air, but Lucy kept her sky blue eyes connected to his jet black ones, never breaking the contact.

"Never say that, Natsu," Lucy whispered lovingly. "Don't think about dying. Only think of living." She smooched him on the lips before bringing her lips to his ear, whispering, "By the way, gold doesn't corrode." She pulled out of his arms, taking the chain out of his hands and placing the necklace over her head and around her neck. "I will, Natsu, I'll hold your heart and treasure it, I'll never let it go."

She gave him one last kiss before hopping out of bed and wincing from the soreness in her muscles.

"Where you going, Luce?" Natsu asked in a low and sexy voice.

"To clean up." She purred, before turning her head to look at Natsu with half lidded eyes. "Would you like to join me? My powerful dragon?"

The moment the last word left her lips, she was swept off her feet and into his arms. His growl was his only response as he carried her into the bathroom and shut the door, simultaneously locking it. Turning on the hot water, he pushed her to a wall and knelt down and placed both her thighs over his shoulders, facing her vagina, which was getting wet from the water.

"I'll give you a treat, Luce." He smiled, feeling her shiver from his breath on her pussy and her fingers entwining in his pink hair. "Since you're too sore to clean yourself, I'll do it for you." She cried out in surprise and squeezed her eyes shut as his warm tongue enveloped her entrance and her entire body stiffened. She moaned in ecstasy as the tip of his tongue fondled with her clitoris and he inserted his tongue in between her pussy lips, spreading it apart. Her breath hitched and she fisted Natsu's hair as she had an orgasm, spilling liquids into his mouth. "In a bit of a rush, are we?" He chuckled, before lapping it up hungrily and moving his tongue down to her anus.

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled her head back, thrusting her boobs forward and arching her back. Natsu continued by licking her thighs, until all the blood was gone, before he returned his ministrations on her pussy, licking it of its juices and biting her clitoris. Lucy continued to attempt to suppress the sounds that she expressed during his mouth job, but couldn't help but gasp yelp as he reached up and pinched her neglected nipples while sucking at her crotch. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt another orgasm shoot out of her vagina and into his mouth. Panting, she got off his shoulders and pulled him up via his hair.

"You know," she began, before kneeling down herself, and backing him against the wall, "I'm not the only dirty one."

He smirked. "Then please clean me, princess." He replied. She grinned while taking a good look at the long muscle that had pleasures her the entire night.

"So you are naturally pink, eh?" Lucy chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He frowned, confused. "You're weird..."

He was about to go on some more, but Lucy shut him up by sticking out her tongue and licking he tip of his shaft, causing him to roll his head back and press his entire back against the wall. "Just shut up and enjoy this." She said, grabbing his twitching penis. She licked his full length and grinned hearing him gasp. Wanting more from him, she sucked the tip of his cock. Natsu grunted and his hands automatically flew to the back of Lucy's head and he gripped her hair instinctively.

Not being able to stand the anticipation anymore, he pushed her head down on his boner and thrust his hips forward, growls emitting both their throats. She lazily opened an eye before pulling her head back up and pushing it down again, and Natsu groaned yet again. Placing a hand on his balls, she massaged them while gently using her teeth to put pressure on his penis. Lucy continued to bob her head up and down much to Natsu's satisfaction, scratching it with her teeth. She looked up to see a sexy figure. Natsu's muscles were clenched and his defined body shone with the water running down his torso. She watched as his eyes popped open and liquid shot out of the erection, and she gulped it down wantonly, before standing.

However, when she stood, arms snaked from under her arms and their hands grasped her breasts, causing her to gasp. She turned her head around and kissed her love, before he pinched her nipples, and she yelped in response. Wrapping her arms around the pink-haired head behind her, she closed her eyes releasing her into wild enjoyment. And she was rewarded. Natsu had squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples, tugging it in all directions while Lucy's hands formed a tight grip on her mate's hair, tightening and pulling, the longer and better his ministrations, the harder she pulled. She gritted her teeth and held back a load of moans, but was failing miserably. Natsu was unhappy upon realising this fact and buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking at the sweet spot, allowing a gasp, followed by a moan escape her lips.

He continued to tease her neck, heading in an upwards angle, before he reached her jawbone and sucked, her mouth releasing a sigh. However, reminding her of another sensitive place on her body, his hands started to squeeze the massive boulders feeling all over them, resulting in more sounds being emitted from her throat, which only aroused him more. Pinching her nipples, he nibbled on her earlobe lazily with hunger and lust in his jet black eyes. He twisted and tugged hard at her nipples, while she responded in kind, moaning and groaning while her grip on his hair tightened beyond limit before she opened her sea blue eyes and pulled away from Natsu, smirking into his face.

"Seems like someone's morning wood has not subsided." She said smugly.

"Well, it's not hard with a girlfriend like you." He replied before hugging her from behind again, and resuming his treatment on her nipples. This time, however, he moved his hips front and back, rubbing his shaft on her pussy lips, sending more waves of pleasure to her head and his. As the warm water that was hitting their bodies started to chill, Lucy managed to register that in her mind.

"Mmmmm... Na...natsu... We should...Mmm! ...move to the bed...mmmm...room... Hot...mm...water ...yiiiiii... run...ning ...aaaaah...out.."

"I don't think so Luce." He replied smugly. He shuffled them backwards a bit, allowing the warm water to hit Lucy's front. She could feel the water gradually cooling down, before the temperature dropped suddenly and was ice cold. Yelping, she tried to remove herself from Natsu's grasp, only to find it steadfast.

"Natsu!" She cried out, chattering her teeth, "y-you want m-me to-to get si-sick? Is th-that it?"

" 'Course not." He chuckled. "I'll give you anything if I see you want it enough."

"I-I want wa-warmth." She stuttered.

"Granted, milady" He smirked on her neck, where the mark was. On command, the entire room was filled with heat. The water controller was still on 'cold', but the water that was raining down on them was unbelievably hot, mimicking that of the hot springs. His hand on her breast started to heat up as well, rubbing and massaging the wonderfully sensitive piece of flesh. Her moans did not escape his ear and his other hand drifted down to her crotch, and clutched her triangle, making her gasp into his neck. His burning hot finger seared past the entrance, pushing in and pulling out of her vagina.

"Nggg...Natsu! Oh fuck!" She screamed as she felt his finger heat up even more. His thumb rested on her clitoris, massaging and teasing it. It felt ecstatic, and that was an understatement. A mixture of a moan, a scream and a purr escaped her lips as her liquids spilled into his hands yet again. "Na-Natsu! I need..." she trailed off.

"Need what?" he asked playfully, tickling her womanhood.

"You idiot! You kn-knnnnnnow!" she moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples and clitoris at the same time.

"I gotta hear it from you. I gotta know what you want." He replied sincerely.

"F-Fine... I want you to f-fuck me Na-Natsu." Lucy stuttered, blood running to her head as she tried to maintain her composure, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Stick it out Luce." He breathed into her ear, grinning. Her body obeyed without her acknowledging the order, and she placed her hands on the wall, spread her hips apart and stuck her butt out to him, looking back at him with such lust, love and want. Without costing her anymore anticipation, he rubbed her buttocks and pushed his throbbing penis into her shaking vagina, and they cried out in unison.

This felt different from the previous night. Perhaps she could absorb the entire feeling, instead of being swallowed wholesomely by the pleasure. Perhaps it was the absence of the pain that allowed her to fully enjoy it. The slapping noises that resounded in the shower as his hips and her ass met grew louder as she asked, no, begged him to push his rock hard erection deeper within her. Each time the head of his cock reached as deep as it would go, a small fire would be lit and how she would wish it would be extinguished, but the deeper he went, the larger the fire.

All the sounds in the bathroom crescendoed; the smacking noises of their skin, the melodious sound that resembled squishes, as her pussy milked his dick over and over again, and, or especially, rather, their moans, gasps, groans, yelps and screams. The hot water beat down upon them but it did not help in extinguishing the fire within her, only adding fuel.

Eventually the fire grew so large, it flared and they orgasmed together, their juices mixing and overflowing out of her entrance on to the toilet floor. They stood there, Lucy in Natsu's hug, both of them gasping and panting for air.

"That..." She heaved, bowing her head into the arm that had snaked around her shoulders and neck. "That was...utterly amazing."

He allowed her a short respite before replying. "It's about to get better." Without warning, he eased his finger into her anus, causing her to cry out in surprise. She looked back at him, wide-eyed and wordlessly pleading him not to go any further. In response, he wriggled his finger and her head rolled to the back of her head as her mouth opened in a wordless scream. Pulling the finger out, he pulled his dick out of Lucy's vagina as well, before pushing the tip into her ass in replacement of his fingers. Her head shot up once again as she gasped.

"So...so big..." She squeezed her tearful eye shut as he pushed his full length up her rectum, filling her up. His arm let go of her neck and caressed her waist instead, as he pistoned in and out of her at a gradually increasing pace, while the remaining cum shot out of her pussy onto his thigh, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Her entire body was tensed and stiff as her back arched forward. His nails dug into her hips as her fingers unconsciously tried to claw at the tiles in the bathroom wall.

Her ass was so tight compared to her pussy, but it tightened even more as she neared orgasm again. With one final thrust, both cummed and Natsu released his third load. Lucy grew limp as Natsu pulled out of her and sat her down on the bathroom floor, taking the soap to wash her.

"You idiot, if I can't walk, it's your damn fault." Lucy groaned as Natsu dutifully scrubbed her body, eyes shut and still exhausted from the rounds.

"It's ok," he chuckled, turning off the water and helping her up. "I'll carry what little weight you have on my back." Hearing her snort, he continued. "Well, except for these huge beach balls." He ended, patting her round boobs. Picking her up in a bridal manner, he carried her to her closet where he dried her and gave her her choice of clothing. Smiling inwardly to herself, Lucy put on her clothes with Natsu and hopped onto his back. She was never going to let him go. She knew that no matter how good the sex was, it would never become the sole purpose of their relationship. He loved her, and she loved him, sincerely and wholeheartedly. Period.

**A/N: Alright munchkins, there you go. Second chapter. :D Finally got it off my plate :D Now I go tthird, forth, fifth… OK, next chapter will definitely be LevyXGajille. And just so you guys know, that is the hardest pair to write. *Grumble Grumble* REVIEW! Ok, see you in the next chapter :D **

**Shuzen-sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello there, people, here you go, Chapter 3 version 2, Levy and Gajille as promised.=] I really wanted to finish this 2 weeks ago, but it turned out to be much longer than the other chapters. =] I mean, this is a 4000 over word chapter while the others are 3000 over words=] never written so much=] And I even did a second rerun, so this is just an edited version of the one I posted last night=] Hope you enjoy it and if you don't, please don't track me to my little country and shoot me while laughing, it won't be a pretty sight =] Enjoy!**

Crimson eyes rolled to the back of the owners head as he sipped at his cup of mercury. That was the thing he liked about that liquid, he thought as he put an ice pack on his head to soothe the lasting head ache. Mercury did not have to be heated to be in its liquid state and would remain cool as he savoured the wonderful taste. And the best part was, he didn't suffer from mercury madness.

Placing the mug down, our dear Iron Dragon Slayer rested his head upon the guild bar. His head was throbbing and his blood was boiling. He figured it would soon go away. After all, it always did, every year it came. This was, after all, his mating season. However, this year it seemed to hit him worse than it ever had. He was taught that that only happened when his destined mate was nearby. Was she? He had a woman in mind, but was not sure she would return his feelings. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, for once, Gajille Redfox was scared.

Scanning the room, his eyes fell upon the blue haired bookworm of a Mage that was sitting quietly with her partners. She and her team had been the victims to his attack upon the guild, during which he had pinned them to the great tree by the front. He shook his head. That was when he was a heartless bastard from phantom lord. He did what he did to please that excuse of a guild master he had. 'Nakama' was nothing but another word to him.

Just as he was about to continue observing the mage, the guild doors burst open and his counterpart, the fire dragon slayer, or in the more commonplace soubriquet, the Salamander of Fairytail, marched in with the blond stellar mage on his back. 'How could he manage to be so energetic during this season?' Gajille grumbled to himself while staring at the new couple who were announcing themselves to the guild. Suddenly, his eyes rested upon the mark on Lucy's neck. 'Ah,' he finished, 'so that's why. Looks like I'm gonna have to spend this season alone from now on.'

"What's up with them?" Gajille's head snapped towards the mage at whom he had been eyeing earlier. Immediately, his headache intensified and he clutched his head. "Gajille!" Levy yelped, concerned, and she reached up to rub his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he muttered, slowly opening his eyes. "It's kinda obvious, his scent is on her, her scent is on him, I would say they had nothing more than an intimate session." He smiled at his choice of words while her eyes widened. "Or perhaps," he continued, stroking his chin and feigning wisdom, "a few."

Smirking, Levy scurried off to the new couple to congratulate her good friend while Gajille wiped the sweat off his forehead, wondering about the unusual behaviour of his body. He had to do something this season, and he had to do it fast. He smiled as he watched Gray lament Natsu on getting attached faster than he did. Mating was not marriage, but to a dragon, it was the equivalent, as it was forever.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she crashed into Lucy's arms as she hugged the blond. "It's about time you and Natsu got together!" Lucy returned the hug and they laughed. Noticing the Mark on her neck, she rubbed it. "When did you get a tattoo, Lu-chan?"

"Tattoo?" She inquired.

"That's not a tattoo." Natsu explained as he answered both their questions. "It's a mark that shows everybody that you're mine. It formed when I bit you last night." He grinned.

"What are you?" Levy questioned teasingly. "A vampire?"

"Nope," he smiled. "A vampire has two canines on his upper jaw." He grinned and displayed sharp canines where molars usually were. "I have six on both sides."

Levy shivered at that thought. "So does that Mark do anything other than show that she's yours?" She asked.

"Yep, Lucy's now protected from my magic, not that I'll ever harm her, and I'll be the first to know if she is hurt, physically, emotionally or mentally, and in times of emergency, my magic will protect her till I come, which I will by hook or by crook." He answered, counting it out on his fingers, then hugging Lucy from behind. "Oh, and nobody can mate with her; meaning I'm the only one she can have sex with." He finished, grinning broadly.

"And by the looks of it, I don't want to have sex with anybody _but_ you." Lucy said, kissing him on the lips.

"But just so we're clear, what will happen, in the unlikely circumstance of it happening, if someone has sex with her, what will happen?" Levy persisted.

"I don't know," Natsu replied truthfully, "But if I controlled it, his penis would be burnt to a crisp." He finished, grinning devilishly.

"Considering it's a 'he'." Gray butted in, causing Natsu to spit out the whisky he was drinking and Lucy to slap him on his arm.

"Are you suggesting something, Gray?" Erza threatened as Gray paled.

'They look so happy', Levy thought. 'I wonder if I'll ever get as happy as they are.' She looked at Gajille, who was asking Mira for more mercury. 'In the same way.' Turning her head to the guild door, she stood up and slowly exited, unknowingly to everyone but a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. Finishing his drink, he whizzed out of the guild in a swift motion.

Following his nose, he found her sitting at a park, patting a cat. He watched from behind the trees, peeping from the shadows. She smiled delightfully at the cat which purred under her touch. Grinning, Gajille understood; too bad Panther Lily was ill and had to stay at Wendy's. He scanned her mesmerised face and memorised her every action. She herself was mesmerising.

Her face was so cute whether it be concentrated or pouting, her neck seemed so tempting that he wanted to kiss it, her back seemed so perfect that he wanted to nuzzle his face against it and her ass, her oh, so sexy ass just called out to him to bite it till it bled. Her body cried out to him and he continued to fantasise about her while hidden.

"Gajille?" Levy's face popped out in front of him, hugging the cat. Immediately, he shot out of fantasyland and the familiar sense of pain shot to his head and he fell to one knee. "Gajille!" Levy cried and grabbed his arms. His headache surged but he remained conscious.

"I'm fine," he replied in kind. Heck, this was turning into some kind of routine. This pain was not the sort one received when punched in the head. Rather, it raced his blood and heated his body so much so his head hurt. His hormones would rage and he would feel like raping somebody, and that somebody was in front of him. He turned around and tried to get up, but Levy's grip was steadfast.

"No you're not, don't fake it." She scolded, concern written all over her face. "You've been acting weird lately. What's up with you?" He could have easily broken out of her grip, but today he felt like he owed her something.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't laugh." He said, blood rushing to his face, and it was not because of her. He sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Sure!" She replied, sitting on his lap while using a hand to cover her smile, her other arm still holding the cat captive.

He sighed. "It's mating season."

Levy's eyes widened as she burst out in leaks of laughter, her free hand holding onto Gajille for support. "Oi!" He chided. "You said you won't laugh"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologised in between pants. "It's just hilarious to see the almighty Gajille at the mercy of Mother Nature."

"It's not funny." He grunted. "Your entire body heats up, your senses sharpen, and you wanna stay away from every one of the opposite gender. Mira's an exception 'cos if you try to hit on her, well...you basically die." Levy couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

"So you got anyone in mind?" Levy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yep."

"Well? Describe her!" He captivating eyes bore into his. He sighed, giving in to her stares.

"She thinks herself small and I wanna make her big. She loves to read and I love the way she's so passionate about her interests. She cares about her teammates and forgives sincere people." He recited. Levy frowned. He sounded like he was describing her. A gasp escaped her lips as his arms suddenly wrapped around her and he whispered into her ear. "What's more? She's sitting on my lap right now."

"Y-you want m-me to be your m-mate?" She stuttered, at a complete loss of words.

"Yes," he replied truthfully. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for hurting you before I joined the guild. I hope you can forgive me and return my feelings. Will you?" He looked at her in the eyes and pleaded with all his might.

Levy dropped the cat and lunged into his arms, grabbing his hair and pulling with all her might, but he didn't care. "You idiot!" She breathed. "I've been waiting for so long, afraid that you didn't notice me. I forgave you the moment you came into the family. I love you too." Both parties were overjoyed with their confessions and enjoyed their embrace.

"How can you forgive someone like me so easily?" Gajille asked. "I don't deserve it."

"The moment I loved you, you deserved it." Levy replied sincerely. Gajille closed his eyes and leaned forward, catching her lips with his and fiercely refusing to let go. She returned it and her grip on his hair tightened. His hands wrapped around her slim sides and drifted down to her buttocks which he promptly squeezed, causing her to gasp. "Should we go to your house? Or mine?"

"Mine's just around the corner." He whispered, before picking her up like a bride's groom would a bride, and strolling towards his house, allowing her to savour his warmth. She took in his scent and closed her eyes.

Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and closed it behind him, simultaneously putting Levy back on her feet. Said Mage strolled to the couch and flopped on it while Gajille headed to what could be considered his kitchen to find them drinks. Levy observed his apartment. It was unkempt to an extent, but it seemed so empty, like no one lived in it. However, this could be accounted to Gajille spending most of his time at the guild. There was a couch, a bedroom and a kitchen; and…..that was about it.

"Yo," Gajille said, returning with two cups. "I'm sorry, but I haven't done my groceries yet. So all I got is water."

"I don't want water." She whispered seductively while looking up at him with imploring eyes. He shivered as he put the cups down. _This broad is gonna be the death of me,_ he thought as he gazed back into her deep brown eyes.

"Well," he asked, "what would you like?"

"Milk." She hissed and licked his ear. He couldn't take it. Lunging at her, he grabbed her and locked her lips with his, kissing her with such passion that she heated up.

"How can one as cute as you be so sexy at the same time?" He growled, before kissing her again, to which she blushed and rubbed his cheek.

"Sexy?" She gasped and looked away, feigning innocence.

"Oh don't give me that," he said, kissing her cheek then moving down to the crook of her neck. "Haven't you heard?" His hands came in contact with her ass and she gasped. "'Her hips are her charm.'" He quoted the rumours. He continued to lick and suck upon her neck while she moaned and fidgeted, her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"Nnng...Th-that's n-not my h-hip." She hissed as he flipped them around, allowing him to be at the bottom and her on top. Feeling the urge to join in the action and not play victim, she reversed their roles and initiated the next kiss, forcing her lips upon him, taking him by surprise. Their tongues entwined and searched each other's mouth for an unknown treasure while his hands massaged her butt and her arms wrapped around his neck securely.

"Levy." He breathed into her ear, as she sucked on his neck, trying her best to imitate him and his ministrations.

"Hmm?" She answered, too caught up in the heat of things to concentrate on an answer. Pulling her head from his neck, Gajille stared right into her eyes.

"I know this is really sudden, but I need to know this." Sensing the seriousness in his voice, her ears perked up. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you forgive me for all the wrong I committed on your home? I must know this before I ...make love to you."

Smiling at his choice of words, she leaned forward and traced her small tongue across his lower lip before connecting them via their lips, giving him all the answer he needed. "Of course."

His heart swelled with passion as he flipped them around yet again, and kissed her likewise. Her arms wrapped around his head and his around her waist, whilst her legs somehow found their way around his. His notorious tongue slipped out and trailed from her cheek to her ear, sliding down to her neck, before he sucked on several sweet spots on her neck, making her moan in ways they never imagined possible. He nibbled on her collarbone before going slightly lower and taking a whiff of her shirt.

"Steel buttons? I don't know anyone who has a shirt with steel buttons. Were you planning something?" He asked, smirking while he bit the buttons off and munched on them.

"Maybe..." She whispered while peeling the remnants of her shirt off, revealing her bikini top. He did the rest by moulding his finger into a mini knife, similar to that of a surgeon's and cut the straps of her bikini top, revealing her mini boobs. Startled out of her shameless façade, her hands immediately flew to her chest, as her blood did to her face, turning it extremely red. Sensing her intentions, he slowly pulled them away from the reluctant girl while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"You know," he breathed, "I rather smaller ones than ones that are too big." He successfully plucked her arms away and started to rub her breast. "They can very well fit in my palms," his mouth trailed down and he licked them wholesomely, "they are easier to lick," and giving the already hard nipples a pinch, causing her to yelp out, he continued, "and their much more sensitive."

Her hands found their way to his broad and muscular shoulders while he continued his ministrations on her chest. She had known that the tongue was a powerful weapon, but never would she have guessed it to be used this way. Blood continued to rush through her moaning form, while he bit, tugged, sucked and stretched her nipples, heating her body more than it already was. Sweat formed on her forehead while her body shook and shivered.

Setting his bright red eyes on her pleasures face, Gajille licked and kissed the valley between the two hills on her chest, allowing her cry of excitement reach her ears, wordlessly prompting further. He then moved his hand down and massaged her inner thighs, slowly reaching higher and higher. She was well aware of his lustful actions, but we all know that she was too overwhelmed and dizzy to do anything to stop him - not that she wanted to. What she did not know, however, was when her denim shorts had been removed and ended up on the floor.

Without warning, he released his face from her bosom and looked up. Levy found the energy to whine and open one of her coffee brown eyes, searching desperately for him. Almost immediately, she saw him ripping out his shirt, throwing it to goodness knew where, exposing his large muscles. His abs and biceps rippled as he hunched forward, slowly pulling her final undergarment off without touching her crotch. Impatience flooded her mind and cool air enveloped her dripping groin as he peeled it off with such excruciating speed.

Finally, the soaking panties were removed and before she could sigh in relief, his hand clamped down on her triangle, causing her to gasp sharply from the sudden contact. Shifting his hand, he stroked and rubbed her already lubricated folds, allowing her to wrap her legs around his neck out of instinct, moaning as she did so.

"So sticky." He breathed onto her vagina, to which she responded by closing her eyes and entwining her hands into his hair yet again, submitting completely to her soon to be mate. She yelped as he lowered his head and used two fingers to spread her pussy lips. She moaned and groaned uncontrollably as he unleashed his horny tongue and lapped over her entire crotch, including her anus, cleaning it of its ever flowing liquids. She gritted her teeth and arched her naked front forward as he sucked relentlessly at her clitoris, before biting it. That broke her resistance, and her body shook as if being electrocuted, spasming at the new feeling as she let herself go into the wildness of having her first orgasm.

But Gajille was cruel and merciless, and refused to allow her time to catch her breath, instead never ceased sucking at her core, this time sliding a finger into her pussy, driving her from her high to ecstasy, allowing her to cry out endlessly.

"Gajille! Stop! AAAAA! I'm….I'm going to go mad!" He wriggled his finger inside, spilling more juices out, before his thumb moved to her anus and rubbed of it, sending shivers right up her spine. Unknowing to both of them, she had unconsciously been trying to rip his black mane right off his scalp, and would have succeeded, if he had not released her, for the purpose of removing his pants. Opening her eyes, she stared at the long and hard shaft that was connected to her lover in his naked glory.

"Like what you see?" He asked, grinning like the fox of his namesake. It was interesting, how his last name described so much about him; his scarlet pupils and his demeaning foxy grin. Said dragon slayer got on top of his girl, who blushed happily and nodded. Instinct seemed to control them more than usual during this wild mating dance, and it felt strange that their bodies knew their deepest desires better than their minds. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in, before she used her solid script magic to place iron on her lips, to which he licked off lustfully, while kissing her. "Iron," he whispered. "My favourite," sucking the melting liquid right off her lips.

Placing his penis in the direction of her entrance, he continued to lavish her lips, while wrapping his arms around her body, before forcefully slamming his hips down, effectively breaking her hymen. Levy dug her fingernails into his back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried out in pain. Oh the pain, it was indescribable. It was not uncontainable, but it was unique. There was more feelings in the losing of virginity than one might have thought. To some, it was just a layer of cells to be broken through. But to the majority of the vox populi, it was a branding ceremony, equivalent to telling their men, 'I belong to you.' An oath, a promise. It wasn't so much the knowledge of losing it, it was the special feeling she got when she knew she had given it to Gajille, and willingly at that, at the same time entrusting her life onto his hands.

His arms felt her relax and he watched her eyelids slide open. She slowly adjusted to his size as they maintained unbreakable eye contact, wordlessly communicating. Finally, she was comfortable and bucked her hips, waiting for him to carry on. Catching her meaning, he pulled out almost immediately, but plunged right back in. Waves of pleasure crashed upon her and she cried out, her limbs tightening around the body that was entering and exiting her. He pulled out again, and slammed down again, starting to create a quickening rhythm. The sounds of their slapping skins and their squishing privates filled the room, as did the heat of their love making. Her eye camped shut as she gritted her teeth from the pleasure. A stream of saliva slid out of her mouth as she dug her fingernails deeper still, into Gajille's back.

Soon, she started to get lost in the feelings of pleasure and wonder. She was vaguely aware of herself, shamelessly begging Gajille to bang her harder and faster, which he dutifully and happily complied. Sweat adorned both their bodies, allowing them to glisten in the little light they had. Her wet body slid in motion with his, creating friction and only adding to wondrous sensation. He stopped and pulled away slightly, only to swing her left leg over his right shoulder and, without warning, continued his activity at the same pace he had stopped. She screamed at the new vibes, and hands flew to his back again.

"Shhh…" He whispered through difficulty. "I…I want you to h…hold all your excitement….and ex…explode when I-I tell y-you.." She nodded, barely catching what he said, too caught up in her own sensual activity. He brought his hips down harder, and she moaned uncontrollably, biting her lips to suppress those seductive noises, but failing tremendously. His boner twitched and swelled, while her pussy tightened around his manhood. They were nearing orgasm.

"Now…." He gasped. With one final thrust, her womanhood tightened beyond belief and she screamed as his penis shot his full load of his seed into her womb. She trashed around in his grasp as he open his jaws in a roar; the roar of a mating dragon. Their liquids mixed and the overload of it threatened to come out. His fangs grew as magic swarmed around them, and he plunged those large canines into the neck of his beautiful lover. She felt no pain, nor terror, just the wonderful warmth of her man's magic swirling through her blood. A thick black circle traced on her neck and within it, a smaller circle with an arrow pointing outwards. _Iron_. She was now officially the mate of the Iron Dragon Slayer. He removed his mouth and his shaft from her neck and entrance respectively, allowing some cum to spill out, before he flipped the over, using the last of his strength. The magic required, after all, was exhausting. Levy lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he listened to her breathing.

"Levy," He whispered, shifting to be more comfortable on the love-stained couch. But he was about to sleep with a beautiful girl, no, woman on top of him; what more could he ask for.

"Hmm?" She hummed content with her position.

"We…."

"What is it, Gajille?" She asked, concerned.

"We should move to the bedroom." He said simply.

Giggling, she patted his cheek. "Bring me there, my dear." To this, he picked her exhausted form up and carried her to his surprisingly soft bed. They lay under the covers entwined together, sharing their warmth and company.

"Levy," he said again.

"Yes?" She replied eyes closed.

"When you feel small, I will make you big. When others pick on you, I will be your shield. When other's attack you, I will attack them. I will be your warrior, your strength and your love source. I will never stop loving you, and I won't let you go. You are my love, my life, my beautiful fairy." He vowed, committing to every word that left his lips. Sure, Gajille was violent, vulgar and rough, but he was not a liar, and Levy knew that.

"Thank you Gajille. I will stay by your side forever." She whispered; sleep taking a hold of her. Gajille smiled, brushing the blue hair off her face. Warriors were trained to be hard, strong and merciless in battle. They showed a tough side that hoped that everybody feared that façade. But at home, they had a side that they showed no one, only to their lovers. They said things that nobody else ever heard, and they softened, and did things no one ever saw. This was why warriors and soldiers needed fairies that could see the heart deep within that wild fire. A delicate and beautiful character is most fitting to sooth the fiery heart of the forceful, allowing it to relax and heal in their mutual love. After all, opposites attract.

**Thank you for reading, for those of you who could finish reading it=] I actually wrote this while thinking about a girl I'm in love with, and I find much resemblance between her and Levy, Gajille and me=] I mean, she's a dancer (delicate type) and I'm a martial artist (warrior).=] Hope it works out =] Next chapter will be GrayxJuvia =] Seeya guys next chapter! Please review =]**

**Cheers, Shuzen-sama**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was actually meant for Christmas period, but it took me much longer than expected, so here is a Christmas chapter, much too belated=] Okay, I know I said that there would be JuviaXGray here, but I received many complaints, and since I agree that neither Juvia nor Gray are Dragonslayers, I'll make a one-shot of that. Kay? Now go ahead, and enjoy the brilliance of this chapter=]**

"Thanks, master!"

"Damn, you geezer! Didn't know you could be nice! Thanks, old man!"

*smooch* "Thank you, master!"

"Screw you, old man! You brought tears to my eyes!"

The guild resounded with exclamations of thanks and gratefulness to the guild master, or, for today, the makeshift Santa Claus. The beloved Master Markorov had dressed up as the jolly old elf in his slightly enlarged form. With the addition of the thick beard on his chin, he made a perfect Santa Claus.

In celebration of the first Christmas since their return from tenrou island, he had dressed up as a Santa Claus and gave out gifts to each of his precious guild members, giving them a pleasant surprise. Even if he had given Gray a large coat and Juvia a branded lighter, it still was the thought that counted, and they couldn't be more grateful.

The party itself was ultimately the most fun they had for a while. Getting piss drunk, dancing around without a care for decency, joy and laughter that hadn't been present in 7 years. The only thing that was missing was the famous pair of dragon slayers and their gorgeous mates.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy!" Natsu grinned while shoving a gift into Lucy's arm as they sat on the mattress of her bed of her dark apartment, lit only by selected candles.

"Thanks Natsu!" She replied happily while opening her gift. "It's such an awesome...flash light?" She unwrapped the box and opened it to find a torchlight.

"It ain't a flash light," he smiled in return. "It's a flame thrower!" He continued to explain animatedly to her its function and how it worked. By the end of it, Lucy decided she liked listening to him explain the product more than the product itself. "But," he said at the end, "it needs batteries, and I didn't have any at home." He scratched his head, still grinning sheepishly.

"It's okay, dear," she smiled reassuringly. "Thanks so much for your gift, Natsu!" she gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly, before hopping off the bed to find the right batteries. Quietly, he followed her.

"I still don't understand why this couldn't wait till the end of master's party though," she continued as she walked to her desk, Natsu close behind. Carefully, she tried to open the cover of the flame thrower. Finding it stuck, she used more strength, and plucked the handle off, allowing its contents to fall out.

"Hey!" she laughed. "I thought you said that there weren't any bat-" she stopped as she saw something else on the floor, something circular, hollow and shiny. Slowly, Natsu knelt down and picked it up. Her hands unconsciously went to her mouth as she saw him on one knee and the ring, oh the beautiful ring, in his hands.

"Lucy Heartfillia!" He declared. "I've loved you since I met you, and I've waited 7 years for this moment. I have and will forever love you. Even though in dragon terms, we are already married, I'll ask you once more - Will you marry me?"

There was a long period of intense silence that was only broken by their strong heartbeats and the sudden gasp that came her throat. Teardrops slowly spilled out of her deep brown eyes and slid down each of her cheeks, slowly but steadily. Slowly, one of her hands reached out and plucked the gorgeous ring from his hand. Clutching it in her hand, and her other covering her mouth, she reached out and gently tugged him to stand.

As he stood, he waited patiently and nervously for her answer. Her mouth seemingly moved in response, but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry Luce," he smiled. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, you idiot!" She cried. "Most definitely, without a doubt! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" she practically flew into his arms as she sobbed happily. "I love you so much! I'll marry you!" She tried as hard as she could to crush Natsu in her arms, and the grinning Natsu could not be happier to return the favour before kissing her fully on the lips.

"I see why you couldn't wait now," Lucy said as they once again sat at her bed. She was observing the ring that was now on her finger. It was a slim golden band that had a beautiful ruby protruding from the top.

"Yup!" He grinned triumphantly. "I was so excited, yet afraid that Lucy was too smart for it to work." Lucy blushed, but her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her back. In a lower and more lustful tone, he added, "and now you're mine. _Forever, in both magical and human terms_."

Getting his drift, she whispered into his ear. "Say, Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"I'm kinda cold. Care to heat me up?" She smiled at him naughtily, and he licked his lips.

"I love you, Luce." She smiled at him, brimming with happiness as their lips met. Their blood coursed through their bodies at an accelerating speed, heating things up. As they parted a little, he slowly licked her bottom lip, which shivered and lowered, allowing him entrance. His tongue snaked its way in, and danced with hers as she returned the deed. Their tongues wrapped around each other and they continued kissing. He slowly pushed her onto her back, which arched into his chest. As he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she him, a thin layer of fire spread throughout the surface of their bodies, catching onto their clothes and burning it all off, leaving them stark naked.

The flame slowly subsided, leaving behind a layer of sweat as a small production of their love making. Lucy's cheeks heated up even more as Natsu started rubbing and massaging her breasts, and they finally parted for breath. Natsu didn't give her much time though, for he bit on each of her already hard nipples, making her yelp out in pleasure. He bit and sucked and pulled at them with his teeth while Lucy thrashed around, moaning loudly from the overload of this delicious feeling. Finally he let her go, and she slumped back on her bed, panting happily.

"Seven years..." She sighed. "Even though it feels like a day..."

"It's still too long, huh?" He smiled at her lovingly, and her heart warmed up more than it already had that night. When she nodded, he continued, "Even when we just made love a couple of nights ago."

"I just love you too much to be separated for that long a period. You need to compensate for lost time." She replied cheekily.

"Oh I will," he assured her. "I will." Following that, he licked her left nipple one more time, before trailing his tongue right down her body, slowly. He paused at her belly button for a while, teasing it with his tongue before continuing to its destination, her womanhood.

Lucy's face flushed once again as she saw him stare at her leaking triangle with awe. She was so wet that her juices spilled onto the mattress, making a small puddle that was sure to make a stain. Her heart thumped hard as she closed her eyes and anticipated what would happen next. Would he lick her core clean? Or would he finger her into an orgasm?

"Get up, Luce." She opened her eyes, surprised. She sat up to see Natsu sitting in a cross legged position. "Natsu Junior needs some attending to." He grinned as he saw her red face when she took sight of his erect member. Lustfully, she crawled to his side, grabbing his manhood and smiled upon hearing him groan. Sticking out her tongue, she licked it from the bottom, escalating at an excruciatingly slow pace, and she took pleasure at seeing him grip the sheets at her action. Reaching the tip, she placed a wet kiss on it, before slowly inserting it into her mouth.

"Aah..." He sighed as she had it completely within her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, gradually speeding up. The pink pubic hair continuously went closer, then further from her vision, but soon she closed her eyes, and sucked harder while her hand pumped the rest of which she could not cover.

Suddenly, she jumped up, yelping as a pair of fingers entered her womanhood. From a third person's point of view, Lucy was kneeling down on Natsu's right with her elbows on his thigh as she sucked him off from his side, as explained before, but now, Natsu had happily stuck his long fingers up her rear.

Now, drool dribbled down Natsu's member as vaginal fluids splashed and covered Lucy's bum, some even dripping down her thighs. His fingers quickened and his head rolled back in ecstasy. Lucy's started bobbing faster and her moans grew louder. Her ass shivered from the pleasure and excitement while his dick twitched in signal of coming close.

With one final thrust into her mouth and an addition of the last two fingers, they came, him shooting his semen into her mouth, which she wantonly swallowed, and juice shooting out of her womanhood, covering his hand.

Slowly, he stopped pumping his fingers and gradually pulled out. Lucy slumped on her fiancé's lap as he squirted the rest onto her back.

Panting hard, he carefully flipped her onto her back and smooched her on the lips. He hooked his wrists under her knees and placed his hands right under her arms, while she placed her hands on her rear, pulling the lips of her nether region apart, presenting the liquids that spilled out of it.

"You're still so wet," he growled, want evident in his tone.

"And YOU'RE still so HARD." She replied as if she were singing.

"Yeah, well, you're mine to love," he growled yet again, and thrust into her core. She screamed out happily and clung onto his neck for dead life while he stuffed his full length up her weapon of self-pleasure, pistoning all the way. "I'll have to take full advantage of that."

He started to pull out slowly, before pushing back in slightly faster, pleasuring his beloved. "Mine to love, mine to kiss, to hug, to comfort, to make happy, _you're mine._"

"Make sure you compensate for the seven years, kay?" Lucy managed to say through gasps and yelps. "Even though we didn't experience the seven years, it sorta felt like a day!"

"I assure you, dear," Natsu grunted. "This won't last for only a day." His pace quickened as he felt her tighten around him. Her large assets swung back and forth, gradually quickening as Natsu did. The squishing sound of her hole sucking in his rod in aroused them to no end, making her wetter, and him harder. Her nerves continued to tingle greater and greater, sending waves of pleasure down her spine.

"I definitely hope noooot-AAH!" She cried out as she came, more juices splashing out, increasing lubrication. Her juices leaked and flowed out onto the bed, but she was too high to care at that moment. Slowly, she calmed down, her breathing slowing down, as did her heartbeat, unlike Natsu, who had happily continued pumping within her.

Pulling out of her, he flipped her onto her knees and plunged back into her. She cried out in great happiness as she felt him ride to his content. Lucy reached out her hand, trying to find some unknown support that she might lean against. However, Natsu had other plans. Grabbing her hands in his own, he pulled her back, so that her back was arched forward and he was still pushing into her. In this position, he entered her deeper than before, and the pleasure had grown.

Her eyes widened as she screamed happily and her breasts swayed as if between two conflicting winds. The way he pulled out and plunged in felt so erotic, she simply could not get enough of him. He knew when to screw her hard and screw her soft, and it seemed that he would feel the same as her pertaining that. She felt her second orgasm coming, and she felt him twitch inside her, and she was content.

"You're mine," he growled before suddenly pulling out completely, only to plunge right into her anus, and came right there and then, sending the pleasure of her second orgasm flying. Her tongue stuck out as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. "You're mine!" He roared once more.

"You're mine." He finally whispered while they stayed in that position for a while more, before collapsing onto her and she onto her bed. Their pants were the only sounds that filled the room while cum flowed out of her anus and core, wetting the bed.

"Lucy," he called her, quietly.

"Yeah?" She rasped happily.

"You know I'm yours too right?"

"Yeah."

A tiny figure of a blue-haired girl knelt in front of a much larger figure, whose hands were clutched tightly to the head in front of him. Her right hand was placed on the crotch before her, while her left was left to pleasure herself. Her head bobbed up and down, slowly but effectively sucking on her lover's manhood. Her pace gradually quickened, and with a final thrust of his hips into her face, he stiffened, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, and her eyes widening, evidence from his ejaculation.

Slowly calming down from the high, she slowly stood up from her position and stretched her sore legs, revealing her two holes that were overflowing with his sexual expulsions, meaning he had released himself into each hole more than twice. Since he never came without bringing her to at least two orgasms, she just had the time of her life.

"Wow," Gajeel gasped as he opened his crimson eyes once more. "That…was the best…Christmas present ever."

"I enjoyed it too, Gajeel-kun" Levy replied coyly, wiping a bit of his white substance off her cheek, and licking it. "But you sure do cum a lot eh?"

"And yet you swallow every drop of it." He observed, surprised.

"But of course!" she replied in mock offense. "It's Gajeel kun's cum, and it's my Christmas present to you," she finished off in a sultry tone.

"And now," he replied, equally sexy in voice. "I have something special for _you."_

"Ooh…" she sighed happily, nervously anticipating what was to come. Gently, he picked her up like a groom would his bride, and lay her on a long table. Following that, he revealed a pot of maple syrup, and grinned at her.

"I'm going to eat out of you." He declared, causing her to blush. He knew that she liked it when he licked and bit parts of her body here and there. Tilting the jug, a thin line of the sweet goodness dripped down onto her body, he slowly poured it over her belly, onto her breasts and particularly her ripe and hard nipples. He brought it down south again as the syrup flowed down her core, mixing with her juice that was flowing out of her nether region. Placing the jug down, he knelt by her side, and stuck out his tongue, and brought it to her belly button.

However, instead of licking it, he licked the area surrounding it, distressing her. Due to the thickness of the sweet liquid, his licks were stronger and allowed her more pleasure. He dragged his tongue all over her torso, _except _for her sensitive areas, like her nipples and her womanhood. She was getting sexually frustrated, and was starting to wonder if _she_ should jump _him._ Finally, he bit down on her very hard nipple, causing her to cry out.

He sucked and swirled his tongue round it, biting and licking it clean, while she moaned, groaned and wriggled ever so slightly. She bit her lip as her eyes shut tightly from the pleasure. Releasing her clean side, he grinned at her cheekily.

"You're suppressing yourself again, my dear." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. "It's not healthy." He licked her ear at that moment, sending more shivers down her spine. Giving her one more smile, his mouth latched onto her other, honey covered nipple. She cried out without restraint this time. "That's my girl," he breathed onto her huskily. He continued his ministrations, while one of his hands pinched and pulled the other. He sucked and licked and pulled and bit, all to please his flustered girlfriend, _and it was worth it_.

Finally releasing the sensitive nubs on her chest, he left her panting in pure bliss, while he went south, and spread her legs apart. Smiling at what he saw, he licked his lips.

"I can't tell whether _this _liquid," he rubbed his finger along her slit, eliciting a moan, "is honey or your juices." Bending down once more, he breathed on it, and she gasped. Slowly, _excruciatingly _slowly, he dragged his tongue from her anus up.

"Nnggh," she groaned as she gripped tightly onto the table. He continued to lick her weapon of mass pleasure, and even the area around it. Slowly, her legs lifted and wrapped themselves around his head, bringing him closer. He planted kisses all over her area, before settling on that famous little nub, and sucked it hard. She cried out happily when he did that, her hands flying to his hair and pulling at it. Contrary to the first impression, his hair was rather soft. Her voice hitched up several octaves as he bit her nub, and liquid shot out of her womanhood and landed in his mouth as she came. Licking her clean, he gave her one more kiss, and stood up, carrying her once more, but to the bed.

"Levy is extra sweet today, neh?" He told her happily.

"That's 'cos of the honey!" She mewled, blushing like a rose, not only from the question, but from the fact that his rock hard manhood was poking into her soft and round bum. Gently, he laid her on their bed, after removing the covers. Pushing her thighs together, he pushed his rod in between them, effectively rubbing her lips. Her eyes closed once more, and she purred happily. Leaning forward, he caught her lips and kissed her happily. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and refused to let him go. His hands unconsciously left her legs and reached her face and his hips stopped moving.

His passionate kisses never tired Levy, and she always responded passionately. Slowly and together, their mouths opened and allowed their tongues to dance in harmony, not fighting as they usually did. Slowly, he hugged her while twisting around, and then sitting up.

"Levy," he breathed. "I love you."

Levy opened her eyes, smiling before replying, "I love you too, dear."

"Close your eyes, Levy," Gajeel whispered. Happily, she obliged. "Okay, you can open them now."

Opening her eyes, Levy's vision was met with a gold ring, complemented on the top with a gorgeous sapphire. A loud gasp was heard in the quiet room as her hands slowly reached her mouth. Her moistening eyes met Gajeel's crimson eyes, softer than normal. He smiled.

"Levy McGarden," he began, warmth emanating from his voice. "I love you so much. Even though I hurt you the first time we met, you forgave me, and we made such a great team. I can never forgive myself for hurting you, but I promise to love you forever. Levy, will you-"

"YES!" She screamed, tackling him into the bed. "I will! I will! No question! Yes! Yes! YES!" She kissed him harder and hugged him as though her life depended on him, which it almost did. He hugged her back, and twisted them around, so he was on top. As they broke apart for air, he kissed her forehead and, gently grabbing her hand, slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you Gajeel, I'm so happy you asked me." Her eyes brimming with tears of joy, she kissed him one more time.

"I love you too, Levy," the iron dragon slayer smiled. "I wouldn't want to spend the rest of eternity with anyone else." Their lips met once more, and they wrestled with each other. Slowly, but surely, the kiss became more heated, and so did their bodies. As their naked vessels rubbed against each other, the tingling sense in their nerves grew.

"Now," Gajeel growled, "let's get back to where we left off."

"Of course," Levy replied, smiling happily.

Spreading her legs, Gajeel bent down and started licking at her slit, her hands coming down and tangling themselves in his hair. As he started to suck at the pink nub that was ever so sensitive, her legs wrapped around his head, and soon enough, her core started to leak out those sweet juices that he loved. He happily lapped them up and continued his ministrations while she moaned and sighed happily.

Getting to a kneeling position, he placed his rock hard member in line to her womanhood. "I'm entering, Levy."

"You do just that, Love." Levy replied, panting gorgeously.

Immediately, he plunged right in, and she moaned gratefully while her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. Their sweat grew thick as Gajeel's movements grew stronger and faster. Levy's groans and moans grew louder and higher pitched, and what small breasts she had shook in action. After a while, Levy's triangle started to tighten around Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" She cried out. "I'm getting close!"

He did not answer, but pumped all the faster. Screaming, she squeezed him harder and came, spasming as more juices squirted out of her opening and onto the bed. Gajeel pulled out after a while, simultaneously flipping Levy around.

"I'm not done yet," he grinned at her. "I'm not even close."

Smiling, she got into position, getting onto her knees. The results of her earlier orgasm dripped from her glorious cave onto the crumpled sheets, all while she seductively swayed her rear at her lover. Gently placing his hands on her hips, Gajeel slowly slid into the tight entrance of his fiancé.

"Mmm," Levy moaned. "That feels real good."

"Levy," Gajeel whispered, pulling out again. "You're too cute for your own good."

Levy looked back, smiling, before Gajeel slammed his hips against her rump. The shock forced her forward and she placed both hands on the bed frame. Gajeel, however, did not stop, pulling out again and slammed back into Levy, making her yelp out again, and again, and again. With each thrust, he grew faster. With each thrust, juice dripped from her womanhood onto the bed. With each thrust, the sound of his hips smacking her bum filled the air, and waves from the results of the force rippled through her skin. This, still, was not enough for Gajeel.

Stopping, he picked up her right leg via her right knee, so that she was only balancing on her left knee and her hands on the wall. Immediately, he continued, as if he hadn't stopped at all. Levy, however, was yelping louder, almost screaming. This position, after all, made her tighter, and both of them felt the effects, and loved it.

Levy was on the verge of losing her mind. A thin line of drool escaped her mouth and her nerves were about to explode. She was coming close, and when she felt her lover's tool of love twitch, she knew he was too. Gajeel was still increasing his pace, his hips almost becoming a blur, but his eyes were closed, and his teeth were bared in a growl. Finally, he put all his energy into one last thrust, and pushed as deep as he could, finally reaching release. Levy screamed, her grip nearly breaking the bedframe. His cum poured continuously into his lover while her juices mixed with his, slowly flowing out of her opening, and spilling onto the large master bed.

"I love you, Gajeel," Levy whispered as they tilted and fell onto the dry side of the bed. Gajeel pulled out of her, but continued to embrace her, wrapping her petite form in his massive arms.

"I love you too."

**A/N: "All things come to an end, good things too." Well, it's been fun writing, and reading y'all's reviews, but unfortunately, this is the end of the story, and you can read my other FairyTail fics, kay?**

**Seeya,**

**Shuzen-sama**


End file.
